ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alessia Carrow
Alessia Savanna Carrow was the third Elemental Master and Ninja of Water. She was recruited by Lloyd alongside her younger sister, Sabrina. She trained hard along her teammates in The International Ninja Academy and was known to be the most enthusiastic of the group. She didn’t much care for her sister’s feelings towards Jason, but gave her a little advice. She was always there for her team and never gave up on the Way of the Ninja. She far surpassed Nya in terms of strength and power. She married Dustin Peters and had a daughter, Storm. She is the longest surviving third generation Ninja, besides her sister Sabrina. Both of them still live to this day. History of Alessia Carrow Early Life Alessia was the firstborn child to the Carrow Family. She was born in November 12th, 2033. Her family was the richest residence in Ninjago Super City. But her parents were noble and did charities and events with their wealth. Her father, Eugene, told her to keep her head high and a smile on her face. These words would give her an outstanding look on the way of life. At age 3, she witnessed her sister Sabrina’s birth, and told her to never give up on hope and that she’d always be there for her. She was registered at the academy a year later. She became frenemies with Brad and Chad Williams during their years of training. The two had feelings towards her, their whole life. She would often catch Brad doing many of his pranks and was unimpressed by his immaturity. She looked up to fellow classmates like Jason and Michael during training and would never mess up in front of the two future legends. Life in the Ninja Force Alessia was the strongest female ninja on the team, that is until Natalie Walker showed up. Alessia assisted her team in defeating the Sons of Pythor and dealt with the Williams Twins. She wasn’t to phased about seeing Sabrina and Jason disappearing into a portal. She fought Ultra Violet on several occasions during the season. She aided the Ninja Force and Dragon Liberators in defeating the Dragon Hunters. When they returned home, she forged a friendship with Natalie. In Season 3, Alessia and Sabrina would often face Commander Machia during scuffles with Krux, for the Time Blades. The Ultimate Ghostbuster During the events of Season 4, she was an ultimate weapon, because ghosts hate water. Life as a (Full-fledged) Ninja She saved several people from the treachery of the Overlord and his army. She felt responsible for Kate’s coma and wanted to make it up to her old friend, by training harder than ever. In Season 6: Elements, she was noticeably stronger and more skilled. She faced the Lady of Water, Shelia, and eventually defeated her in the finale. All the members of the Ninja Force learned something from Viktor in those events. In the Age of Garmadon, Alessia fought hard to avenge Lloyd and the human version of Vincent Roberts. In Season 8: Birds of Prey, she fought the likes of Raven’s generals and protected her sister from the danger of them. She was affected by the “death” of Jason, Natalie, Vincent, and Matthew. She was second-in-command of the Resistance during Season 9. She took advice from Kate and took out Raven’s remaining to generals using a Water Titan. She led the team mainly, while Michael recklessly tried to reason with Garmadon. His attempts wouldn’t work, but the four ninja returned and defeated Garmadon with a new attitude. She was fatally stabbed by Kronos, in Season 10, but Jason reversed the action and returned it to Kronos. She was amazed by her teammate’s power, strength, and courage in battle. In Season 11, Alessia and Natalie would often have to face one of the annoying generals of Thrawn, Fridgett. In Season 12, Chad took a blast to the chest to save her. He died in front of her. She felt really guilty and sad to lose yet another friend to an enemy. Alessia watched the public execution of Michael Garmadon. She lead the Resistance, while the four ninja rewrote time to save their world. She lived on in the new reality and would become a legend alongside Jason, Matthew, Natalie, Sabrina, and Vincent. And many other heroes.Category:Masters of Water Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Water Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes Category:Elemental Masters